


"Now I know What It Feels Like To Be Rescued By a Prince"

by sasucakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Prompto Argentum, Chronic Pain, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gay Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gay Prompto Argentum, Horny, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Noct is really horny for Prom, Praise Kink, Prompto Argentum Has A Crush, Prompto is really horny for Noct, Requited Love, They're verse though, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasucakes/pseuds/sasucakes
Summary: Prompto tries helping Noctis relax.





	"Now I know What It Feels Like To Be Rescued By a Prince"

Noctis had a way of making himself scarce whenever he was suffering.

They were in Lestallum, back from the fight where Noct had summoned a literal God.

Noctis had wanted to go to Cape Caem as soon as the group knew there was a boat waiting for them. But Ignis passed judgment on the severe dark circles under Noctis’s eyes. That and his general atmosphere of supercharged, powerful, unstable energy. So they were resting for a few days.

Prompto would be lying if that lofty tone, Noct, you should know by now not to push yourself past your limits, didn’t get under his skin. It wasn’t that Ignis was wrong. Noctis, surprisingly or not, did have a really difficult time knowing when to quit.

It wasn’t that. It was the fact that Prompto swore he sometimes heard Ignis or Gladiolus lay in to Noctis about slacking on his duties and not taking care of his health in the same breath. Prompto almost gave in to his anger once when Gladio said a particularly harsh comment and Noctis looked so defeated Prompto thought he might have shut down for good right then and there.

Prompto knew better than most people how pressing Noctis’s obligations were. He knew Gladio and Ignis pushed Noct because he could handle it. It just seemed like, for all the years they’d known and cared for him, neither ever could or would pick up on the glaring signals that he needed a break.

A long break, Prompto thought.

Earlier that afternoon, after Ignis had offered his opinion on Noct pushing himself past his limits, Noct had agreed in that airy way of his and then off and disappeared. After that Ignis went into town and Gladio went off with Iris somewhere. Alone, Prompto tried to avoid worrying too much about where Noct was.

Prompto was worried about Noct all the time. He heard the nightmares, even through the thick wooden doors of the inn. Noct always had issues with sleep. Some cosmic joke played on him for being named prince of a city named insomnia. Prompto heard him screaming through the night.

He saw Noct eat less and less food, in spite of Ignis’s scolding. It got harder to pry reactions from him, to get him out of his head. He saw Noct blanking in the middle of doing something, seized with what Prompto was afraid was excruciating pain. Noct stopped alerting anyone to it, just grit his teeth as per usual, but Prompto was observant. He saw his best friend coming apart.

So Prompto tried to give him his space, and after an hour alone, he decided he had to find out where Noct was.

He was particularly hard to find this afternoon. Prompto considered calling Ignis and giving him a good scare and he snickered to himself. Nah, he wouldn’t sink that low. Plus he knew Noctis really was fine. Just scarce, as he sometimes was.

Prompto descended the spiral staircase and walked out into the afternoon market. He figured he’d wander around and if he found Noct, he found him. If he didn’t, no big deal, wasn’t like he was paralyzed with pain somewhere or asleep on a street corner.

Prompto kept searching for black hair in the crowds. He’d made his way through much of the main sprawl when he decided to turn back because of the heat. He shuffled along with hands in his pockets, humming to himself and trying to appreciate the admittedly wonderful aesthetic of Lestallum. He turned onto the Inn’s street and stopped when he reached the main doors.

Up on the balcony was Noct, leaning over the railing and resting his head in one hand, looking at Prompto with no discernable expression.

Prompto wondered how long Noct had been watching him, how long he’d been on the balcony in the first place (didn’t Prompto search that whole place before he left?), and what he was wearing. It wasn’t the usual black jacket and pants and boots. Prompto saw a lot of skin, not a whole lot but more of Noct than he usually saw, from down on the ground level. Prompto immediately committed the sight to memory.

Yeah. At this point it might have been clear, but Prompto maybe had a crush on his best friend, the Prince and future King of Lucis. But really, who couldn’t? It just took one look at the guy to feel the effect. And Prompto had been and was being and would continue to be affected, deeply.

Maybe it had passed the point of being a crush.

It sucked that in reality he couldn’t even entertain the idea. Although he entertained it, regularly and vividly.

Prompto stared up at Noct and then grinned. “Hey!”

Noctis stood up straighter, lifted his head out of his hand and crossed his arms over the railing. The fading, late afternoon light bathed him in a yellow-orange glow. Prompto could see the sharp, sculpted edges of his face even from where he stood below. All the usual descriptors: high cheekbones, angular jaw, pointed nose. Noctis was so classically beautiful it was uncanny. At times unnerving. Eyes always a little too bright in that statuesque face of his.

Prompto’s heart clenched. Noct was the Prince Charming out of a fucking fairy tale alright.

“Whatcha up to?” Prompto asked.

“Just hanging out,” Noctis tapped on the railing.

“Hang out a little longer!” Prompto shouted, hands cupped around his mouth even though he knew that Noct could hear him just fine.

Noct offered a little nod and Prompto skipped inside the building and towards the stairs. When he got to the room Noct had already come inside from the balcony. He was sitting on the couch in a way that could have read as relaxed to someone else.

“Thought I told you to hang tight,” Prompto said smiling, hands on his hips.

“It’s way too hot out there. I couldn’t last twenty minutes.”

“Yeah I came back after like a thirty minute walk.” Prompto agreed. He sat down on the couch next to Noct and subtly studied what he was wearing.

A tight ass black shirt, nothing out of the ordinary. And silk boxers.

Alright, alright. There had to have been some kind of unspoken rule against that, right? No, wait, no what was he thinking? They were best friends and Noct was allowed to be comfortable and they were just boxers and he had seen him in less before.

Boxer briefs, he noticed with a closer look. Formfitting.

Prompto fidgeted next to him and tried to level with the fact that he was looking at the Prince of Lucis in what could have been considered lingerie.

Stop thinking like that. It’s just some boxers.

Noctis leaned in, arms crossed over his knees.

“You doing alright?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“What? Not like I ordered you to.”

Prompto forgot sometimes that Noct could quite literally command him to bend to his every desire. That gave him some vivid thoughts that rushed hotly to his dick.

“As if you would,” Prompto grinned, and Noct raised an eyebrow to communicate Try me. “But yeah. I’m doing fine. Kinda bored, but I feel like a jerk saying that considering what we spend most of our time actually doing.”

“Trying to stay alive?”

“Haha, yeah.” Prompto’s laugh was genuine. “Puts things into perspective, you know what I mean?”

“Learn to enjoy each day for what it is.” Noctis answered in a sigh.

“Yeah, exactly,” Prompto drummed his fingers against his knees and thought of pressing the subject.

Noct was always suspiciously unaffected. Cool as a cucumber. Unless you got him mad, but that didn’t actually happen that often.

Prompto saw it for what it actually was. Anger and grief underneath a nearly perfect composure. Probably something about being a prince. 

Noctis was always thinking about a million things and saying nothing, managing conversations with strangers in that peculiar absent tone of his. Like he was never really looking at you or something. Definitely something about being a prince.

He was hard to read because he typically gave you nothing to work with. Unless you spent nearly every waking moment around him, as Prompto had been doing for so long now. 

“So what have you wasted your free time doing?” Prompto asked amicably.

“I stayed in bed for a while, as per Iggy’s advice,” Noctis said,“And then,” He paused and looked out towards the balcony again, “Then I was just thinking.”

“Anything you mind sharing?”

There was a silence. Prompto tried and failed not to stare at Noct’s beautiful round and muscled thighs while he waited for an answer.

“Nothing you don’t already know, blondie,” Noctis said lightly.

Prompto blushed at the nickname. It made him feel embarrassed and endeared, a little turned on, and…sexy?

“Well, humor me then.” He tried.

Noctis sighed long and hard and leaned back into the couch fully. 

“I feel like my life is completely out of my control.” He closed his eyes, paused for what had to have been at least a minutes, and then continued.

“I know what I’ve got to do. And I’m really trying, I am. I’m just…so tired.” The words were heavy, even for Noct, who said everything with a voice that sounded like molten lead. “I wish we could put this whole…situation, on hold for a while. Or maybe just stop.” Noctis laughed bitterly. “I want to go fishing.”

Prompto wondered if there was anything at all he could do in response. Noct’s life pretty much was out of his control. Every part of his life had been pre-ordained. He’d set out on this road trip to do the opposite of what he was now forcibly suffering through.

Now he was starting to lose control of his body too.

“Noct,” Prompto began gravely, “Can I give you a massage?”

“What?” The weighty atmosphere burst immediately.

“Like knead your back with my hands.”

“I know what a massage is,” Noctis closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Prompto thought he looked god awfully cute like that. “Why are you offering?”  
Prompto put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder firmly. He could feel the layers upon layers of tension underneath that one shoulder.

“I can’t change all of this garbage that’s happened. And happening. And I’m really sorry for it. I can’t imagine what it’s been like.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said slowly, and Prompto saw something powerful flickering across his too-bright eyes.

“But I can be here for you. If you want to talk I’ll listen.” He lightened his tone and continued, “I’ll go fishing with you whenever you want. I mean, we’re here to rest right?” Prompto leveled Noct with another look. “But in the meantime I think you could really use a massage my man.”  
Noctis looked like he was having a hard time grappling with the idea. He also looked fucking tired as hell.

“Alright?” Noctis offered.

“Oh, you’ll let me?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Noctis answered, sounding completely unsure.

“Look, I don’t have cooties Noct.”

“It’s not that, Prompto.” Prompto laughed at Noctis’s disgruntled tone. “You’d just, I don’t know. You’d want to?”

“Yeah, why not? I want to help you feel better.”

“I’ve never gotten a massage before.”

“What? Never?” Prompto was shocked. “Are you not the Prince of Lucis??”

“To be king,” Noctis nodded.

“Wow, that’s literally the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Just never came up I guess.”

“Alright, turn around. Or actually, do you want to lie down?”

“Oh, I- uh,” Noctis faltered. Prompto may have been barreling on ahead but it was because he was comfortable and Noctis was his best friend for life. And he truly wanted to relieve Noct of what little stress he could.

“I can lay down, I guess.” Noctis finally answered.

“Bed?”

Noctis was silent but gave Prompto an unreadable look that had him feeling one hundred percent exposed. Noct could just do that.

“Yeah,” Noctis got up from the couch and walked through the sitting room to the far right bedroom. After Prompto followed him in Noct shot a look over his shoulder, one slightly raised eyebrow.

“After you, your majesty.”

Noct made an almost inaudible “tch” at the use of the title but lay down on his stomach, arms above his head.

“You want a drink?”

“Wow, you’re really giving me the special treatment.”

“Someone should, for once. You are royalty after all.”

Noctis had his face buried in the pillows but Prompto could feel tension in the air. Not the bad kind. Something more like Are we going to talk about the prince/servant kink going on?

“So you want that drink or not?” Prompto’s voice floated from above him. He was sitting on the side of the bed, and Noctis turned his head to meet Prompto’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Wine.”

Prompto grinned. “I’ll get us a bottle.” It had been a while since they’d had the chance to let loose, or even get a little tipsy. Last time was a few weeks ago, if Prompto was remembering correctly. Not a lot of time to be inebriated on the road. And Iggy always judged though he was the biggest fucking lightweight of them all.

Prompto returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses, and poured them each a cup. Noctis sat up and took his, and they clinked glasses and drank.

“It’ll be good to loosen you up for a change.” Prompto said without thinking, as soon as he brought his glass away from his lips.

Noctis had sipped about a third of his glass already. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he said, wearing his non-smile, the one that manifested in his eyes alone. So Prompto took it as a rhetorical question, winked, and drank more.

Prompto was aware that this situation was becoming, if it hadn’t already become, quite flirtatious. Prompto had to reign in those impulses on the regular. Now he was drinking with Noct, getting a little hot under his vest, and about to give him a massage. So the reigns were slipping carelessly.

Also, he kind of flirted with Noct already, just in general. It was a guilty pleasure, but Prompto had gotten away with passing it up as hetero affection. Like slapping Noct’s ass and saying Thank you for rescuing me, my prince whenever he got the chance.

Prompto got away with it because of the crushing reality of the engagement. That huge and permanent hands off sign made Prompto feel like he could get away with playful advances. They were made absurd in that way, slapping Prince Noctis’s ass while he was engaged to Lady Lunafreya.

He felt like Noct maybe knew him better than that and never mentioned anything. Sometimes he’d look over his shoulder after one of Prompto’s wolf whistles with an expression of deep contemplation. But then always that slow grin to follow.

That look gave him thrills.

In reality Noctis was forever unattainable. Always had been, always would be.

Prompto felt his mood plummet hard without warning. Damn. He let his thoughts get carried away. The alcohol had already made him emotionally volatile.

He set his empty glass down on the nightstand and then held up his hands. “May I?”  
Noctis set down his empty glass as well, then took a drink straight from the bottle, and then lay down on his stomach.

“You may,” Noctis answered, voice muffled by the pillow.

Prompto took a deep breath and then got to it. He ghosted his hands across Noct’s back for a moment before realizing the angle would do no good.

So, without wasting time asking, he swung a leg over and straddled Noctis’s lower back. He tentatively scooted backwards until he was sitting with thighs on either side of Noctis’s hips, right on his ass. No big deal. He’d slapped that ass quite a few times so the firm roundness of it was no surprise. He tried to keep his dick in check.

Prompto began at his neck and worked slowly down his shoulders. Noctis was about as relaxed as a wrought iron fence, so he went gently at first, to try and ease him into it. It was obvious he wasn’t used to being touched.

“You need to relax or this won’t do you any good,” Prompto said, amused. “Wow,” He pressed into the tendons where Noct’s shoulder blades met, “It’s a mess back here.”

“Oh, is it?” Noctis said like the smart-ass he was, turning his head momentarily to grab at the bottle of wine. He took three or four long drinks and then Prompto resumed.

He kneaded his shoulders and worked lower. He really could feel years of tension ingrained in there. As Prompto pressed his thumbs right above the dimples on Noct’s lower back, he heard him emit a tiny little noise. Like an exhale. It was hardly anything, really, but it still made Prompto hot.

He pressed harder, working up towards his shoulders again and then Noct moaned, flat out. Not too loud, not too dirty, but definitely a moan. Of pleasure.

“This good?” Prompto asked, imagining flipping Noct over, tearing his shirt off, and licking his abs.

Okay, so Noct also had this thing where he had a permanent sex voice. Well, more like an always sleepy voice. But since he was always tired and already had a natural gravelly lilt, he had a permanent sex voice.

So when he answered, “Yeah, ngh -feels really good,” Prompto salivated.  
“You should take your shirt off,” Prompto blurted. The wine had loosened him up alright.

But Noctis didn’t seem bothered, just surprised again. He looked over his shoulder with raised eyebrows.

“You know, to make this easier,” Prompto added, trying to maintain the heaviest eye contact that Noct had ever leveled him with.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Noctis started reaching for the hem with some difficulty, still flat on his stomach.

So Prompto helped him, hands sliding up under the shirt and across his back before pulling it over his head. Noct had completely tensed again the moment Prompto’s hands touched his bare skin.

“Thanks,” Noctis said softly after Prompto tossed the shirt aside.

Alright, this was definitely sexual, and Prompto was definitely having a hard time reining it in. He tried not to falter too long at the sight of Noctis bared before him. His broad, round shoulders. The cut of his muscles. His narrow waist and the curve of his ass. His skin.

Prompto felt Noct’s body was obliging him to say it out loud. You’re unbelievably hot, ok? I get it, alright? I. Get. It.

Prompto grabbed the wine bottle and drank a little more before continuing. Probably not the best idea if he was trying to exercise self control, but he never prided himself on good ideas.  
He pressed into the middle of Noctis’s back and alternated working higher and lower. As he massaged the space where his shoulder blades met and pressed down he felt and heard a powerful crack.

“Woah! That was loud!” Prompto began.

Noctis was just laughing underneath him.

“Hey, Noct, did that hurt?”

“Nah, just a little weird,” Prompto could feel the vibrations from Noctis’s voice practically up through his arms. It was amplified by the alcohol and Prompto had long since passed feeling like his skin was on fire.

“That would be the feeling of tension leaving your body,” he said, working at Noct’s hips. He knew it was skeevy of him, but god did he want to hear Noctis moan again. And again, and again. “Anything you want in particular?”

“Prompto,” Noctis began in his gravelly sex voice, “I honestly don’t think I’ve ever felt this good before in my life.”

Prompto felt a self-satisfied sense of possession. The Prince of Lucis had never felt so good in his life, and he was responsible.

He grinned, and then said the wrong thing, “Better than when you found out you’d get to marry Lady Lunafreya?”

The air thickened around them.

Prompto knew why he always badgered Noct about the engagement. It was because he could see there was something off to it. Something Noct didn’t ever talk about, and Prompto seized on that indeterminacy. It meant that there was more to it. It meant maybe Prompto had a chance, or half a chance.

Still, he felt shitty for ruining an obviously good mood. And with the least tact possible.  
“Hey, sorry Noct, I didn’t-

“It’s ok.”

Silence. Prompto kept massaging, pressing too hard now because of his nerves.

Then, out of nowhere, “Are you jealous?”

Prompto froze. He was caught. Noctis had known all along, after all.

“You talk about Luna an awful lot, and I was just wondering if maybe you like her and you’re upset that I’m supposed to marry her.”

Prompto let his hands fall flat against Noctis’s back and tried to catch up.

Noct thought he had a crush on Luna. Prompto also had to fixate on Noct’s word choice, again. Supposed to marry. Not going to marry. 

He took a second to collect his thoughts, trying to figure out how to steer the conversation toward the answers he wanted but also away from a love confession.

“Nah, it’s definitely not like that dude.” At this point Prompto had started absently tracing his fingers across Noctis’s skin, going from neck to hip and back up again. “It’s more like…Well you never talk about her. Like, how you feel about her and the whole engagement.” He kept himself from trailing his fingers lower, across Noctis’s silk covered ass. “So I’ve always been curious about it, I guess.”

“And you try to figure it out by annoying me?”

“No better way, my man.”

Noctis laughed at that and Prompto was relieved to feel some of the tension leave the air.

“You really want to know?”

Prompto felt his heart skip a beat. Why was it such a big deal? Know what?

“Uh, yeah. Of course I do,” He traced his fingers up Noct’s back again, earning a shiver. Neither of them had or would address that the massage had ended and now Prompto was just touching him.

Noctis was quiet for a while, and Prompto let him be.

“The truth is, Luna is a precious childhood friend. She means a lot to me.”

“…But?” Prompto asked with the most anticipation he’d ever experienced.

Noctis heaved a deep breath. “But this isn’t what either of us would have asked for. We never got a chance to really talk about it ourselves, but we both saw it for what it was.”

Prompto listened intently, every fantasy and hope and dream unfurling right before his eyes with Noct’s every passing word.

“It’s disrespectful, if nothing else. To be paired off in the way we were, for diplomacy. But that’s aristocracy.”

Prompto waited for his racing heart to still before trying to speak. “So,” He began tentatively, “If either of you had the option to not…”

“We’d gladly take it. But duty calls, and whatever,” Prompto laughed at Noctis’s tone. He always sounded so unceremonious when talked about being royalty. He also appeared a little drunk himself.

“Who knows if it’s still on, anyways?” Noctis sighed. “Regardless, it would just be a formality. I hardly think Luna wants me in that way, marriage or no.”

This stirred Prompto to react, “Uh dude. I’m sure you’ve seen yourself in a mirror before. I don’t think that’s the problem.”

Noctis peered over his shoulder again, wide dark eyes, disbelieving smile. He was definitely a little drunk. “That’s quite the compliment.”

Before Prompto could get all worked up again over Noct’s sex voice and bedroom eyes, Noctis continued, “But you’re right. That’s not the problem. I mean, aside from everything else, we’re both gay.”

Prompto hands fell flat against Noct’s back. He felt like the metaphorical curtain had been pulled back, and burned.

He had never made assumptions about Noct’s sexuality. But still. Damn. Damn.

Noctis is gay and I’m gay and he’s underneath me and shirtless and Damn.

“Oh, really?” He tried to sound as neutral as possible, “I never knew for sure. I mean, about you. I never really considered Luna.”

“There you have it,” Noct’s voice was level enough but he sounded like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. So Prompto dropped it.

“I am too,” He was trying to figure out what to do with his hands, still resting against Noct’s back, “Uh, gay, that is.”

At that point Noctis started to roll over so Prompto detached himself and lay down next to him on the bed. Noctis settled onto his back, propped up by his elbows, looking at Prompto with yet another entirely unreadable expression. Prompto felt like maybe he had said something wrong so he was silent, anxiously waiting judgment.

Finally, finally, Noct said with a grin, “I know. I wasn’t sure that you knew yourself.”

Prompto exhaled and his heart calmed, slightly. Then he grinned back. “Don’t be an ass. It did take me a while to know for sure,” Prompto knew he was opening up freely and extensively, but he was a little drunk. And he wanted Noct to know.

“Thought I was bi for a while, but then I started noticing-” Prompto faltered, trying to maintain honesty but avoid the you made me gay talk, “I uh- then I noticed I thought a lot more about…guys.” That lame cover surely wasn’t going to satisfy Noct.

But after a beat Noctis said, “Is that all?”

“Yep!” Prompto crossed his arms behind his head and performed some forced relaxation, “Then I realized the crushes I’d had on girls were kind of empty. Like…maybe I was trying not to think about what I really wanted.”

His voice was shaky at the end there. Noct was silent for too long again.

Prompto couldn’t describe the very particular…effect…Noctis had in the following moment, so he wouldn’t try. Just know that the sexual tension was beyond words. That Noct’s voice sounded like sex itself. That he had the most burning gaze, an intensity that belonged exclusively to Noctis and the literal magic that coursed through his veins, fixed squarely on Prompto. That in that moment those eyes were ringed ever so slightly with fuchsia.

“What do you really want, Prom?” 

He jerked his head to look at Noct so quickly all he could do was sputter, “Wha-?”

And it was then that Prompto figured there was no way that Noct didn’t know. He had to have known. He knew.

“Noct, um-

Then he had to stop. Because in his nervousness, in his eyes shifting aimlessly, he finally took a better look at Noct laying there and saw that he was plainly rock hard in those silk briefs.

All he did after that was gape. Noctis didn’t even muster a reaction. No embarrassment or averted eyes. Prompto could hardly even tell if he was aware.

Prompto was so completely shocked he couldn’t cease his wide eyed staring. That is quite the outline there.

“Sorry,” Noct said.

Prompto tore his eyes away from Noct’s erection and looked at him with a mix of exasperation and a peculiar kind of fear. Noct’s cavalier attitude was freaking him out.

“Sorry…?”

“Yeah,” Noct finally looked at least minutely sheepish, “Just kind of happened. Didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“Did I do that?” the words tumbled from his mouth too eagerly.

“Uh, yeah,” Noct’s voice became tighter, “Don’t see anybody else around.”

Prompto blinked.

“Right,” Noct said, as if Prompto had given him something to respond to, “This just got weird. I-”

Seeing Noct struggle with vulnerability was a familiar tug back into reality.

“I really thought maybe you were giving off some signals, but I misread the situation.” Noct was speaking in that diplomatic manner, his prince voice, the one he fell back into when closing himself off.“Thanks for the help tonight, Prompto. It really means a lot.”

Prompto panicked as he saw Noctis swing his legs over the edge of the bed, making to stand up. He was going to leave.

“Hey!” He grabbed Noct by the wrist. Noct looked over his shoulder, patient, but not like he was going to stay.  
“You didn’t misread anything. I have been giving off signals,” Prompto’s voice was urgent but he didn’t know where to take it from there.

Do I confess my undying love? Do I say I think he’s hotter than hot? Offer to finish what I started??

“So you haven’t been platonically slapping my ass then?”

Prompto relaxed a little but didn’t let go of Noct’s wrist.

“Not platonic. I Swear.” He saw the ghost of a smirk from Noct at that.

“So then…” Noct turned and brought his legs back onto the bed. Prompto could see the outline of his dick again. He tried not to marvel at it. “So then what?”

“What, what?”

Noctis looked slightly miffed and Prompto kept from laughing. Annoyance was such a good look on him. It really brought out the prince.

“In what way have you been slapping my ass?” Noct looked like he contemplated mercy but then continued, “And ogling me? And taking pictures when you think I’m asleep or not looking?”

“Gah- ”

“You don’t give me enough credit, sunshine.”

That much was true. Prompto should have known Noctis was privy to his behavior. He was perceptive. He had that air of ennui but he was always aware.

Noctis began, in a gentle voice that made Prompto’s heart stutter, “Look I’m not upset with you. I just want a clear answer. I don’t like skirting around the subject and with all this” A pause, “Well, now it seems like we’ve kind of been doing that this whole trip. If you don’t want this you can-

“I like you,” Prompto breathed. He pulled Noct forward by the wrist that he’d yet to let go of and relished the expression of surprise. They were close, Prompto’s hands on Noct’s shoulders to keep him from running off again.

Prompto gathered every ounce of courage and continued. “I like you so much. Actually, I love you. I mean I know you love me too but it’s more than that. I’m like, really obsessed with you. Like head over heels. Since forever. And I do want you. So badly it hurts. I really, really want you, Noct.”

“This isn’t just the wine talking?”

“What? No, I mean,” Prompto’s eyes flickered everywhere but Noct’s angelic face, “This is definitely the real deal.”

Noctis sighed. “You know you could have said this way sooner.”

Prompto balked. “Could I, though? You’re engaged! You’re the Prince of Lucis!”

“And the Prince of Lucis loves you back.”

Prompto let his hands fall limply from Noct’s shoulders. “Holy shit, Noct, look I really can’t handle-”

“I’m not messing with you. I’m not that much of an asshole,” Noctis reached up and gently traced the tips of his fingers along Prompto’s jaw. Prompto gulped.

“I’m in love with you.”

“Oh my god, ok I- I- believe you.” Prompto was frozen. “Am I dreaming?”

Noctis was laughing already. Beautiful and heart wrenching. But laughing like an asshole. Familiar territory.

“Hey, look this is a lot to take in!” Prompto tried but he was grinning too. He couldn’t help it when Noct looked that happy, clutching his sides. Prompto noticed the briefs again. Namely, that Noct still had that erection. Which was kind of ridiculous? What kind of body maintains an erection through all of this?

“Sooo Noct.”

“Yeah?” Noct seemed to have picked up on the sly tone because he looked a little furtive.

“We gonna talk about that?” Prompto pointed.

“If you want to,” Noct countered.

“I sure do want to talk about it,” Prompto couldn’t fight off his grin. He hardly ever got to see Noct act any form of embarrassed.

“Well, what do you want me to say? You gave me a massage and it turned me on so much that twenty minutes later I still have an erection?”

Prompto sputtered.

“That you running your hands all over my body got me all hot and bothered?”

“Wow uh-”

“That I’m hard and wet for you?”

“Noct!”

Noct just laughed, dark and low. Prompto was losing his wits again.

“Well, yeah…I guess that kind of is what I wanted to hear,” He said softly. He was trying so hard to say more but he honestly couldn’t handle Noct’s burning stare. That boy was powerful.

“Aright,” Noct began, relenting, “Prompto, I need to know what you want to do from here-”

“I can take care of it- Uh, if you want, that is.”

Another long and hard stare. Noct seriously needed to look in a mirror for once and understand how it felt to be stared at with those eyes.

“You really want that?”

A deep breath through his nose. He hadn’t misheard the eager note to that question. Somehow that gave him enough confidence to go on.

“Yeah,” Prompto reached forward and slid his hands from Noct’s shoulders to his biceps, then gently guided him onto his back on the bed, “Please let me.”

That seemed to break something in Noct, who until this point had appeared remarkably pliant.  
“Fuck.”

Prompto felt his fucking nipples get hard at that. Noct hardly ever swore. 

Noct kept going as Prompto slowly began sliding his hands over his abs, inching closer to the hem of his boxers.

“Prompto, I need you to know that after this, things will be different,” Prompto stilled for a second, fingers aggravatingly close to the print of Noct’s dick straining against the silk. “I don’t do casual sex,” Noct’s voice was strained, “You’re mine now.”

“Noct, I’m counting on it,” Prompto breathed the words into Noct’s stomach, lips brushing over each muscle cut at an agonizing pace.

Prompto didn’t know why, or maybe he did, but it all seemed natural to him. Noct underneath him, the almost inaudible sounds he was making, all of it. He was all nerves, yeah. He thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. But this was something he’d fantasized about for so goddamn long it was pretty much surreal. Prompto was going to unravel Noct and take his time doing it.

“So,” He started, pausing to bite Noct’s hip bone, “Are you…my boyfriend now? Is this,” He faltered, worrying over the answer, “Is this something we need to hide?”

“We should avoid anything too conspicuous. Press would be all over this.”

“Mmm,” Prompto agreed, licking Noct’s happy trail like he’d imagined doing earlier.

“But otherwise,” Noct’s voice was definitely laced with sex now, “I’m not going to hide you. You’re my boyfriend…if you want to be.”

“I’m your boyfriend…” Prompto was gripping Noct’s hips too hard, staring up at him, wide eyed.

“If you want,” Noct reminded.

“Noct,” Prompto let his head drop onto Noct’s stomach. This was too much. “You really don’t have to tell me twice.” He looked up, “I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember.”

Before he could let himself get nervous all over again, Prompto let his hands slide to the elastic of Noct’s briefs. He spared a glance at Noct’s face and saw he was biting his lip, chest heaving.  
Prompto grinned and hooked his fingers underneath the hem, “Any particular reason you were wearing these today? Kind of unlike you.”

Prompto heard the smile in Noct’s voice, “I wanted to see how you’d react.”

“How’s my reaction?” Prompto saw the head of Noct’s erection appear as he dragged the briefs down his hips.

“Better than what I expected- ah,” Noct let out a ragged breath when the briefs finally left him exposed. Prompto tossed them off to the side. Noct’s dick throbbed against his abs.

“You’re big,” Prompto offered.

“I guess,” Noct blinked up at him.

“Noct you’re like…really big. And…pretty,” Prompto gripped Noct’s hip with one hand and slowly wrapped his other around Noct’s length, feeling the weight and heat of it, “Even your dick looks like royalty.”

Noctis laughed. “You’re biased.”

Prompto seemed genuinely in awe. “No dude, your dick is really beautiful. I can’t believe it…Fuck,” Prompto squeezed, “You’re throbbing. Is that for me?”

“Yes it’s for you Prompto, I-” Noct sounded a little desperate, so Prompto did him the courtesy of cutting him off by wrapping his mouth around the head and tasting. Noct made the filthiest sound Prompto had ever heard. He sank his mouth lower and started a slow pace, lips dragging up and down the length.

Prompto could admit he was nervous but he also could admit that he’d fantasized many many times of having Noct’s dick hitting the back of his throat. 

Prompto pulled back to breathe, “I,” He heaved, “I think I love sucking your dick,” He licked up the sides and kissed the tip, “You taste really good, Noct,” Prompto could feel his own erection tight in his jeans. He was painfully hard just from sucking Noct’s dick and that fact made him harder.

Meanwhile Noctis was coming apart underneath him. He was writhing, his hands fisted in the sheets, muscles rippling, struggling to keep quiet.

“Come on, Noct. Come on, I want to hear you.”

Something snapped in Noctis just then, because he growled. Prompto watched as he sat up, one hand propped behind him, the other reaching forward for Prompto’s head.

Noct gave Prompto the opportunity to stop him, moving slowly, but Prompto just mewled when he realized what was happening.

“Please,” As he spoke his lips brushed the underside of Noct’s dick.

Noct groaned and fisted his hand in Prompto’s hair, dragging his head up and positioning his mouth over his dick.

“Please what?”

Holy fuck Prompto hadn’t been quite ready for Noct to get so haughty. He should have known.  
Prompto felt like he could come.

“Please fuck my face,” He breathed.

Noct tightened his hand in Prompto’s hair and brought his mouth down over his length. Prompto moaned and his eyes rolled back as Noct thrusted, his dick hitting the back of his throat and choking him, Noct forcing his head up and down.

Noct pulled him off too soon and Prompto was about to ask for more when Noct said breathlessly, “Can I fuck you?”

Prompto was heaving slightly as he managed, “What?”

“It’s ok if not.”

“Uh- Yeah, yeah you can.” Prompto couldn’t believe he had started tonight planning on taking Noct apart and Noct had so thoroughly turned the tables.

Noct leaned forward and breathed, “thank you”, before taking Prompto’s face in his hands and kissing him.

Prompto felt himself melting in Noct’s arms. Noct gently probed his tongue inside Prompto’s mouth and he moaned. Noct pulled back and then kissed down his jaw and to his ear where he said soflty, “Didn’t seem right to go on without doing that.”

Noct then sucked at his earlobe and licked the shell. He bit Prompto’s neck and then laved his tongue over the spot. Prompto was a mess.

“Noct- you’re,” He spoke between gasps, “You’re so good at this, I- Have you-”

“I’m a virgin,” Noctis cut him off.

Prompto had to pull back completely at that. “Are you serious?”

Noctis nodded without hesitation.

“I can’t believe you…”

“What’s not to believe?” Noct was smirking underneath that composed exterior. He went back to sucking at Prompto’s neck, “I feel like you should have known that.”

“Why would I think that?” Prompto managed. Noctis was damn good with that mouth, “You’re a prince, you could have…with anyone you wanted-”

“I think being a prince leads a much more sheltered life than you think, Prompto.”

“You’re way too good at this.” Prompto tried again, nearly whining as Noct’s hands traveled south.

“You’re one to talk. Sucking my cock like a porn star.”

“Noct!”

Noctis didn’t stutter. “You think about that a lot? Cause I know I did.”

“Fuck- Noct, I did-”

“Did you fuck yourself?” Noct sounded like he was coming undone himself, “Did you come to the thought of choking on my dick?”

Noct had unbuttoned Prompto’s jeans and tugged them low enough to bring out his length, pumping it slowly.

“Noct!”

“Where’s your lube?” Noct’s voice came muffled from Prompto’s neck where he was biting, hard.

“Ah! Oh fuck, I-”

“Where is it? I know you have some.”

“It’s in my room! It’s-it’s just lying on the bed right now I-”

“Oh, were you planning on using it?” Noct got up and already left the room, leaving Prompto no time to answer that yeah, if he hadn’t found Noct earlier he would have been fucking himself now. Prompto writhed on the bed, eyes closed, hands skirting over his stomach before he yanked his jeans and boxers off all the way and started jerking off desperately.

“Stop.”

Prompto’s eyes shot open and he froze with his hand holding his length.

Noctis was back, standing by the edge of the bed with the lube in hand.

“You’ll come when I’m inside you.”

Prompto whined outright and fisted his hands in the sheets. Then he said, nearly a whisper, “I didn’t know you’d be such a dom…”

“Me neither, it’s almost like I have control issues or something,” Noct said with a blank face, uncapping the bottle of lube and swinging one leg over Prompto so he was sitting on top of him. “Is it ok?”

“Only everything I’ve ever dreamed of,” Prompto answered with wide eyes, watching as Noct slicked the lube over two fingers. Prompto parted his thighs and bit his lip, watching and feeling Noct’s fingers circle his hole. He gasped when they slipped inside, grinding down onto Noct’s hand.

“God you’re tight,” Noct leaned over Prompto, the weight and heat and smell of him covering Prompto entirely. “You’re such a little twink, you know that?” Then Noct angled his fingers up and pressed.

“Fuck! Noct-” Noctis pulled his fingers out, added another, and pressed again, “Noct!”

When he suddenly felt empty, he opened his eyes and sat up slightly in time to see Noct uncapping the lube again and reaching for something in the nightstand.

“Is that a condom?” Prompto asked, breathless. Prompto saw that it was when Noct pulled his hand from the drawer. The implied question hung in the air though Prompto hadn’t asked outright.

“I use them on myself.”

Prompto stared blankly.

“When I fuck myself.”

“Oh- oh!” Prompto felt hot and nervous again. “Like-”

“What? I love having a cock inside me. Hopefully yours one day.”

“Oh god- really? I would love to- to-” Prompto was struggling to keep up with Noct, who was going to tear the condom open. “Wait- I don’t...want you to use that.” He finished quietly.

Noctis paused. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m really sure. I-” He watched Noct toss the condom back in the drawer and grab the lube again. “I want to feel your-” He faltered, embarrassed and shy.

Noctis watched and waited, smirking, uncapping the lube and slicking it over his cock, doing nothing but making Prompto more embarrassed and more shy. 

“God don’t make me say it.”

“Don’t worry,” Prompto felt the head of Noctis dick press into him, “I’ll make you say it later.”

“Fuck!” Noct entered him at once and immediately started thrusting. He went slowly, but his thrusts were deep and hard.

“God you feel better than I could have imagined,” Noct groaned into Prompto’s neck, his hand going to Prompto’s hips and gripping hard, pulling Prompto down into each thrust. 

“Harder, please-”

Noct leaned into Prompto’s ear and growled, “Hold onto me.” Prompto did so at once, clawing at Noct’s back as he was drilled into.

“You’re beautiful like this. You look like you were made to take my cock.”

“I was!” Prompto gasped and mewled as Noct pumped into him harder and harder. “Oh fuck, Noct- I’m all yours- I-” Prompto dug his nails into Noct’s back and nearly screamed.

“That’s a good boy, come apart for me.”

“Please please please-”

“Please what beautiful?”

“Ah- I’m so close- I’m so close-”

“So am I.” That voice, absolutely dangerous and hot in his ear, set Prompto over the edge.

“Please come inside me! I want to feel it Noct please-”

Noctis snapped his hips forward, harder than any time before, and Prompto watched with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as the prince of Lucis came inside him. Prompto thrust his hips down and jerked at his cock three times before spilling all over himself. 

There was a moment of silence, save for their heavy breathing. Noctis slowly pulled out and climbed off, laying down beside him.

“Thank you, my king.”

That earned a look of disbelief from Noct, followed by a slow grin.

“We’ll come back to that. I have to take you on a date before we do anything else.”

“A date!” 

“What you think I’m going to fuck you and not take you on a date?”

“You’re such a gentleman.” 

Noct gave him a look.

“No really! I didn’t expect you to be so romantic.”

“Tonight?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I’d love to.” Prompto sat up, “I need like, an hour and a half though.”

“Yeah I’d say so,” Noctis smirked and reached up to pat down some of Prompto’s sex hair.

“Hey, I love you.”

Prompto beamed. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll probably post a continuation of this eventually.


End file.
